En mis manos
by Jesse L Black
Summary: Oneshot. UA. Si tuvieras en tus manos la vida o la muerte de quien más te lastimó ¿Qué harías? KardiaxDegel MiloxCamus. Leer advertencias. No-Romance. Violación.


Antes que nada LEAN CON ATENCIÓN: Este fic contiene violación, mpreg, sadomasoquismo, tortura, muerte de un personaje y angustia. Si eres sensible no lo leas.

Desde ya quiero agradecer a todos los que lean, por favor, dejen comentarios, solo le toma un minuto y a mi me hace saber si les gusta como escribo este tipo de historias.

Ahora si, el fic.

 **En mis manos**

 **Por Jesse L Black**

¿Alguna vez has pensado que ocurriría si tuvieras la vida de alguien más en tus manos? ¿Y si ese alguien fuera quien te hizo sufrir durante años? ¿Lo has pensado? Yo si…  
Ahora es cuando miro el lecho blanco y las sábanas encima de su cuerpo, no soy el encargado de ese día, pero la curiosidad mató al gato y entré a la habitación 114, donde había un hombre herido de bala. Las gasas en su pecho estaban tintadas de un tono carmesí, mientras sus ojos azul profundo se habían desvanecido completamente. Las pulsaciones apenas se escuchaban, estaba muerto en vida.

Una lágrima descendió, la sentí tan fría en mi piel que ni siquiera la noté, aunque dejó una hilera helada que me molestó y la pude secar. ¿Aún me dolía la herida? ¿Aún? ¿Después de tantos años?  
Apreté fuertemente mi puño y tragué duro mientras el cuerpo me temblaba como una hoja de papel, desde que me gradué de enfermero en la escuela de medicina zonal había pensado que podía llegar un momento así en el turno noche, donde usualmente los crímenes estaban a flor de piel, que podía volver a verlo luego de muchísimos años sin dormir, sin comer, sin vivir.

Ahora estaba allí, pude ver el nombre del criminal: Kardia, quien me había arruinado la vida cuando tenía sólo dieciséis años.

La noticia aun estaba impresa en mi mente a los pocos meses de ocurrido el incidente. Mi abuela lloraba a viva voz cada vez que le pedía que me trajera el diario y todo el tiempo la escuchaba decir: " _¿Por qué quieres amargarte más la vida?_ ", sí, eso mismo pensaba yo, pero no encontraba otra respuesta que no sea el odio hacia ese hijo de puta que había hecho lo que hizo.

Recordaba todo con absoluto detalle. Ese día no había ido al colegio de vago, aunque me había quedado leyendo muchísimo en mi cama, tenía un leve refriado pero no iba a morirme. Cerré los ojos unos segundos, sólo unos segundos para descansar, pero fueron horas. Me despertó un fuerte ruido que me alarmó y tensó.

–¿Mamá? –Murmuré, pero no recibí ninguna contestación–. ¿Papá? –nuevamente y con temor mi voz sonó temblorosa. Respiré con la nariz un momento, el silencio resultó aterrador.

Apreté mis labios y poco a poco corrí las sabanas, me coloqué las suaves pantuflas y con un paso suave, que apenas se escuchó, me acerqué a la puerta. Giré el pomo, el pistilo se pudo oír pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para alertar a alguien. Tenía miedo de hablar, estaba aterrado. Descendí por las escaleras y un sonido tosco me alertó, mi cabeza se estiró lo suficiente para poder observar desde arriba la puerta abierta de la cocina justo al lado. Tragué de mi propia saliva y descendí otro escalón. Mi hermano de trece años seguramente aun se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo, dado que al faltar yo, también faltó mi hermano al colegio, ¡Que desdicha la vida! Si hubiera ido a la escuela otra sería nuestra historia.  
Pensé entonces, que lo mejor era ver que no pasaba nada y si pasara algo, tomar a mi hermano y salir corriendo.

–¿Ya fuiste arriba? –escuché una voz tosca y grave, no la reconocí como una de la de mis progenitores. Respiré pesado y choqué con mi espalda la pared, estaba realmente asustado y mi respiración se entrecortaba.

–Ya acabé aquí, ahora voy –habló otro hombre, un muchacho mucho más joven que el primero o al menos eso parecía, dado que el otro le daba órdenes.

–Ya los viejos picharon (*) –no comprendió muy bien el modismo del adulto, pero al acercarse al barandal y ver mejor el piso pudo notar la sangre que resbalaba en él–. Acuérdate, nadie tiene que salir con vida de acá ¿entendiste? Eres tan sentimental que seguro te enamoras de una doncella y te vas de aquí cargándola.

–¡No soy estúpido! –lo escuché gruñir–. Además en esta casa hay dos varones ¿viste las fotos cuando entramos?

–¡Vamos arriba, Milo! –el muchacho comenzó a tirar varias cosas de la mesa y pude reconocer unos alhajeros que mi madre siempre tenía a mano cada vez que salía y se colocaba los prendedores.

Con terror en mi rostro comencé a subir las escaleras apurado para avisarle a mi hermano sobre la intromisión, pero lamentablemente el ruido que provoqué alertó a los dos bandidos que inmediatamente salieron corriendo en mi búsqueda. Golpee la puerta ferozmente mientras los escuchaba y unos segundos después salió mi hermano menor, un adorable pelirrojo de cabello largo hasta la cadera, con una adorable sonrisa que jamás pude volver a ver nuevamente.

–¿Qué pasa, Dégel? –me preguntó Camus e inmediatamente entré a su cuarto desesperado.

–¡Cierra la puerta, ciérrala! –le grité, Camus tardó un poco pero al notar a los dos hombres morrudos acercarle se la estampó en el rostro.

Intenté con mi poca fuerza arrastrar el mueble del cuarto de mi hermano hasta la puerta, mientras él sostenía con todo el peso de su frágil cuerpo para que no entraran. En momentos así odiamos no tener trabas en ella. Un último golpe de patada hace que Camus se caiga al piso, pero ya tenía el mueble a una distancia corta para poder colocarlo allí e impedir que la abrieran. Mi hermano me ayudó, aun se resbalaba en el piso por no tener puestas las zapatillas, llevaba solamente la pijama el cual era inevitablemente ligero para el otoño.  
Tomé a mi hermano menor y nos colocamos juntos cerca del ropero, debajo de la ventana. Mis lágrimas descendieron a cada golpe que daban en la puerta y hacía tambalear. Camus sollozó abrazado a mí y me preguntaba continuamente que había pasado con mamá y papá, a lo que no pude responder: _¿Qué debería decirle?_ Camus tenía sólo trece años, al borde de cumplir catorce y yo, no tenía la menor idea, pues no había presenciado ningún salvajismo más que el que producían con la enorme puerta de madera.

–¡Mierda, Milo! –gritó el hombre que pude entender era el mayor–. ¡Déjame a mí!

–¿Y si llamaron a la policía? Mejor vámonos –yo asentí, rogaba que le hiciera caso al muchacho que no pude ver.

–¡Ni hablar, esos chicos me vieron! Además, acabas de darle información, imbécil –gruñó, fue en ese entonces cuando con mis ojos busque el celular de Camus, pero al no encontrarlo le pregunté directamente:

–¿Dónde está tu celular? –le dije, me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrima y negó con la cabeza.

–¡No lo sé! Creo que está cargándose en el cuarto de mamá y papá –susurraste con la voz quebrada.

Apreté el puño y me levanté, para buscar algo en algún lugar que me permitiera comunicarme, al estar en un primer piso tirarse de la ventana era una opción extrema, pero la usaría de ser necesario. Saque algunas cosas del revoltijo de ropa mientras observaba de reojo a Camus temblar, estaba tan aterrado como yo y a cada minuto que pasaba era peor. Escuché un fuerte golpe en la puerta y miré como las astillas caían, me fui hacia atrás cuando un segundo golpe terminó de destrozarla. _¿Acaso lo estaban haciendo con el puño?_  
Un golpe certero y el pomo de la puerta se disparó, los gritos de Camus al ver como un muchacho ingresaba al cuarto tirando abajo el mueble me alertó, no podíamos hacer más que tirarnos al vacío desde la ventana.

–¡La ventana! –grité, Camus giró para verla y se levantó como un resorte para abrirla. Yo me interpuse entre los hombres y mi hermano–. ¡No tocarán a mi hermano, hijos de puta! –grité.

El mayor me miró con cinismo cuando gruñí enfurecido, y no tardó en tomarme de forma brusca tirándome del cabello para apartarme. Sólo podía ver en el rabillo del ojo como Camus abría la ventana para disponer a arrojarse al suelo, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo el más joven de los hombres lo tomó de la cintura y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Camus gritó y lloró, pataleando, mientras yo intentaba ir hacia él, pero el mayor me tiró del cabello haciéndome volver hacia atrás, odiaba tener el pelo largo y por ende recibir ese maltrato; si tan solo me lo hubiera cortado cuando mamá me lo dijo:

–Sería un desperdicio irnos con el poco dinero que encontramos –el hombre de cabello azulado, que me tenía agarrado, sacó un arma de su cinto y la colocó en mi cien–. Llévatelo, no quiero público.

Mi mirada debió provocar terror, pues Camus palideció ante la expresión que hice. Intentó zafarse del fuerte agarre pero el hombre era varios años mayor y muy alto a comparación de Camus, lo traía con un brazo ahorcándole mientras el otro apretó fuertemente el vientre. Mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse por las lágrimas, y el dolor de mi cuerpo incrementó cuando me pateó en la espalda para hacerme caer en el piso.

–Kardia, yo me llevaré al hermanito –susurró con lascivia el rubio llamado Milo y lamió sin pudor la mejilla de mi pequeño hermano Camus–. Será delicioso metérsela dentro.

–¡NOOO! –Grité y estiré mi mano pero Kardia comenzó a apretar más su pie en mi espalda–. ¡Por favor NO, sólo tiene trece años! ¡Mátenme, háganme lo que sea pero no a mi hermano! –supliqué.

Camus extendió su mano hacia mi, mientras era arrastrado por el hombre, yo lloré y rogué pero no me hizo caso, con sus pies pateó las maderas y el mueble que había caído, no pude escuchar más sus gritos cuando dejaron el cuarto.

–Yo no me preocuparía tanto por tu hermanito –sonrió el hombre, giré la cabeza y vi sus fuertes ojos zafiro mirándome con lascivia, temblé ligeramente e intenté incorporarme pero una vez más fui golpeado contra el piso–. Te va a ir mucho peor.

Lo que vino después fue un sufrimiento agónico. Me desnudó sin pudor ante mis gritos y patadas, me penetró con el arma y también con algún palo o madera que hubiera allí sin importar las astillas. Mis lágrimas resultaron un manjar para él, mis gritos y llanos también cuando su enorme falo entró en mí sin previo aviso. Las arcadas, el temblor del cuerpo, las fuertes embestidas que amenazaban en romperme a la mitad, me mataban. Los sollozos inundaron el cuarto de mi joven hermano y la sangre fluyó de mi cuerpo entre la brutalidad y mordidas que dejaron enormes moretones en mi piel. Mis manos ya no podían moverse, la fuerza de la prensión impedían que regara la sangre por ellas, mis piernas flaquearon, y mi rostro sólo padecía los golpes que recibía ante la más mínima muestra de dolor.

El odio y la cizaña duró varias horas o al menos eso creí, porque cuando pensaba que todo había acabado me arremetía nuevamente llegando al orgasmo en mi interior y bañándome con su asquerosa esencia. Me sentí sucio, de piel, cuerpo y alma; mis cabellos eran tironeados continuamente y utilizó conmigo todas las posturas que se pudiera imaginar. Para cuando había pasado dos horas, mi cuerpo se asemejaba al de un muñeco de trapo, sin vida.

Eso lo terminó de aburrir, puesto que salió de mí chorreando su semen por mi cuerpo y mi cara, para luego metérselo entre las ropas y sonreírme. Mis ojos se encontraban idos pero aun podía ver borroso.

–Buenas noches, cariño –me dijo en esa ocasión y salió de la habitación.

 _¿Cuánto pasó?_ No estoy seguro, pero me arrastré por el suelo así fueran horas, buscando a Camus entre las habitaciones. Al no hallarlo me desesperé, pero mi cuerpo aun estaba herido y sangrando por las fuertes embestidas. Como podía alcancé la perilla de la habitación de mis padres y pude notar unos cabellos rojos del otro lado de la cama. Tembló mi labio inferior y me acerqué, intenté incorporarme pero no podía. Mis manos estaban lastimadas por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho, y parte de mis brazos quemados por la alfombra. Al estar a una distancia considerable vi la mano blanca de Camus y mi desesperación fue peor. No sé de donde saqué la fuerza pero lo encontré, estaba con la cabeza hacia la izquierda, mirándome, sus ojos ya no tenían expresión, azules como la noche y unas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

El grito desgarrador de mi garganta no tuvo consuelo.

Luego de ello la policía nos encontró tomados de la mano, inmediatamente hicieron pericias en nosotros, mi hermano estaba grave debido a su tierna edad y la brutalidad con la que fue tratado. En ese entonces, luego de mi recuperación, entré al departamento de psicología de la policía e hice terapia por varios días, no podía hablar, era un muñeco, siquiera podía comer solo, mi espíritu había sido arrebatado de mi mismo.  
No pasó mucho cuando me detectaron sífilis, mi abuela me obligó a hacer el tratamiento aunque yo no entendía el por qué: _¿No quieren por favor dejarme morir? ¿Se muere por esto?_

Camus estaba peor que yo, se negaba a ir al colegio, se hacía pis en la cama y tenía terror a estar solo, por lo que dormíamos juntos en el mismo cuarto pero en camas separadas. Siempre se levantaba gritando y pidiendo clemencia ante el agresor que jamás fue olvidado: "Milo, Milo, Milo", decía continuamente. Su trauma fue tan grande que no pudo siquiera seguir adelante.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que comenzara a vomitar, desmayarse y negarse a comer, fue detectado el embarazo unos pocos meses después, pidió a gritos que le quiten a ese bebé de adentro, que no lo quería, pero los médicos le explicaron que en su condición era imposible. Camus cumplió los catorce con un vientre abultado, su mirada ya no era la misma, no sonreía y en el colegio (el cual iba al menos dos veces a la semana) se burlaban de él llamándolo _**puta**_ , por su embarazo y sin conocer la historia realmente.  
Mi pobre abuela lloraba a lágrimas vivas cada vez que Camus volvía del colegio con alguna cortada en sus muñecas, solía hacerlo allí dado que a nadie se interesaba por él en esa escuela, si lo habían tachado desde esa edad a ser una arrastrada que entregaba su culo a cualquiera.

Mientras que yo, estaba negado, en negación, no hablaba con nadie y me encerré en mis estudios. Sí, también había quedado en estado, pero lo negaba también diciendo una y otra vez: "Estoy gordo, debo hacer ejercicios".

El primero en nacer fue mi hijo, al que nombre Sebastián Michel Verseau. Era idéntico a ese hombre, salvo que su mirada más infantil perpetuaba los sentidos. No tenía la más mínima conexión con él, podía pasar horas llorando en mi regazo que yo no hacía absolutamente nada, simplemente miraba fijo hacia un lugar perdiéndome en mis pensamientos. Mi abuela se hizo cargo de él hasta hoy en día.

A Camus….aaah, a mi pequeño Camus le fue mucho peor. Una vez tuvo a su hijo Alexander Milo Verseau (**), al poco tiempo desapareció, se subió hasta el más alto de los edificios y se suicidó terminando con su vida en una maniobra realmente cruel. Irónico del destino, pasaba justamente Milo por ese lugar y le vio morir frente a sus ojos, no hizo nada y no esperábamos que hiciera nada, aunque supo tiempo después que Alexander había nacido, pero nunca se dignó a aparecer y mejor para él, le había arruinado la vida a mi hermano de trece años. Cuando se mató, Camus estaba a punto de cumplir quince y su hijo apenas tenía tres meses, le había dado de comer horas antes y salió sin rumbo para luego estrellarse contra el pavimento dejando un enorme hueco en mi corazón.

Yo mientras tanto, estudie, seguí negando la realidad y mantenía una relación nula con la gente. Sebastián y Alexander se refugiaban en mi abuela como única familia. Unos años después pude comenzar a hablar con mi hijo, a sonreírle y jugar con él, pudo entonces saber que yo era su verdadera "madre" y era feliz dándome la tarea para que se la corrija, o jugando en el parque con su primo, quien actualmente padece una depresión insostenible pero controlada.

–Me robaste la vida –susurré entre dientes mientras le miraba allí, con un disparo en el pecho–. No mereces vivir…..

Apoyé mi mano encima de su herida y presioné, el latido de su corazón se alteró mientras mis ojos se abrían más y más. La sangre manchó mi mano y se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la cama. Mis ojos se inundaron al recordar todo lo que padecí y lloré en esos años.

–Lo único hermoso en mi vida es mi hijo de ocho años…..y desearía que no tuviera un puto gen tuyo, rezo todos los días porque no se trasforme en un animal como tú –gruñí y nuevamente apreté la herida, alterando completamente los valores de la máquina–. Muere, y que el infierno te arrastre, Kardia Antares…..

No pude hacerlo, pues un médico llegó a tiempo y lentamente me apartó del paciente. Al ver el dolor y lágrimas en mis ojos supo lo que pasaba.

 _ **Si tuvieras la posibilidad de tener en tus manos la vida o muerte de quien más te lastimó. ¿Qué harías?**_

 **FIN.**

(*) Picharon: en la jerga popular, Murieron.

(**) Alexander Milo Verseau: Camus le puso Milo para recordar a su agresor y sufrir aun más, hay gente que el sufrimiento es una droga, ese es Camus.

Este fic va dirigido a todos y todas que creen que una violación es algo divertido, en este fic intento demostrar que no lo es. Sé que he usado muchas veces la violación y ese tipo de cosas, pero la idea principal es que tomemos conciencia de ello. Lamento haber matado a Camus pero necesitaba plantear las dos versiones, del chico que vive con rencor (Dégel) y de quien no puede (Camus), aunque también existen los que lo superan pero me pareció más indicado hablar de lo malo para que cause impacto.


End file.
